


호빗호빗

by lazy_lemon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 아주 조금이지만 스마우그의 폐허 스포일러 주의</p>
    </blockquote>





	호빗호빗

**Author's Note:**

> * 아주 조금이지만 스마우그의 폐허 스포일러 주의

눈 앞의 천장은 분명 낯선 것이었으나 킬리는 더 없는 안온함을 느끼고 있었다. 여전히 나른함에 빠져있지만 몸은 더 없이 가볍고 머릿속은 맑다. 반 쯤 열린 창문으로 차가운 바람이 스미어 아직 흐린 시야를 맑게 한다. 킬리는 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 한 번, 그리고 두 번. 이어지는 깜박임에 따라 조금씩 청명함이 끼어들어 부유감이 가라앉는다. 아무것도 생각하지 않는 동시에 모든 것을 생각한다. 킬리는 다시 눈을 깜박였다. 왼 손 근처. 손가락 사이로 익숙한 감촉이 머물지만 그것에 대해서는 생각하지 않기로 했다. 그냥, 그렇게 되었다.  
모든 것이 꿈과도 같았다. 길고, 선명한 꿈. 묵직한 열병을 앓고 일어난 다음 날처럼 눈 앞의 풍경은 낯설지만 익숙하고, 동시에 온통 고요함에 잠겨들었다. 조금 더, 게으름을 피우다 보면 문이 열리고 쟁반 가득 음식을 담은 어머니가 들어올 것만 같다. 거칠지만 따뜻한, 애정의 맛. 킬리는 마른 입술을 축였다. 나풀거리는 치맛자락 너머로 익숙한 머리카락이 이어 출렁거리고 푸른 눈동자가 웃을 것을 생각하며 웃었다. 아직 무딘 신경으로 입꼬리를 당겨 올리고, 한숨처럼 가느다란 웃음소리를 흘려내었다. 갈라진 바람 소리 끝에 제 목소리가 섞이는 순간, 킬리는 오랜 꿈에서 깨어났다. 여전히 세상은 고요하고, 꿈결 같은 기분은 가시지 않았지만 킬리는 꿈을 놓아주었다. 대신에 왼 손을 간질이는 그 것. 돌아보지 않았던 그 것을 한 웅큼 쥐어보았다. 더듬더듬 잡아 올려 그토록 자신들을 매혹시키는 금의 빛깔을 빼어담은 그 것을 확인한다.

“필리.”

순식간에, 지난 기억이 되살아난다. 화살. 오크들. 어둠을 담은 숲과 출렁이는 통. 얼음장처럼 차가운 물. 아득해지는 정신을 추스르게 한 것은 계속해서 제 손을 잡아주던 형제였다. 삼촌, 이라고. 산을 떠나와서는 한 번도 부른 적 없던 호칭이 울린 것을 기억한다. ‘무슨 짓이야, 필리.’ 킬리는 그렇게 중얼거리며 웃었다. 아무도 듣지 못했을 말이지만 그것은 진심이었다. 온 몸은 열로 끓어올랐지만 반대로 몸 속은 식어버린 모루보다도 차가워서 뱃속이 통채로 떨려왔다. 배에서 내리는 필리와 그를 막는 소린. 킬리는 그 순간 자신이 무엇을 바랐는지 정확히 알지 못했다. 함께 갈 수 없는 자신을 탓하고, 필리를 잡지 못한 소린을 원망했다. 하지만 필리에게는. 그가 남아서 기뻤던 것인지, 아니면 자신의 위치를 버린 것을 탓해야 하는지 혼란스러웠다. 그럼에도, 선명한 것은 제 손을 쥐어주는 작은 손이어서. 한 줌의 온기가 가까스로 숨을 쉬게 했다. 결국에 느낀 것은 안도감이었는지도 모른다. 한 몸 처럼 자라온 형제는 가장 끝에 다다른 순간 자신을 선택했다. 온갖 감정이 뒤섞이고, 얽혀들어 결국 기억에 남는 것은 저를 내려다보던 푸른 눈일 따름이었다. 아득해지는 정신에도 그것이면 되었다고 생각했다.

“필리.”  
“...킬리?”

다시 한 번 부르는 것에 잔뜩 갈라진 목소리가 소스라친다. 까슬한 목소리로 저를 부른다. 킬리는 조심스럽게 머리카락을 쥔 손에서 힘을 풀었다.

“필리.”  
“다리는, 괜찮아?”

걱정을 담은 눈동자. 그것은 너무도 익숙한 것이다. 킬리는 결국 웃을 수 밖에 없었다.

“어째서 가지 않은 거야, 필리.”

동그랗게 띄어진 눈동자를 마주하며 킬리는 필리의 손목을 찾아 쥐었다. 잡힌 손은 그래도 둔 채로, 다른 손이 느릿하게 이마를 짚는다. 평소와 다르지 않아 필리의 손은 차갑지도, 뜨겁지도 않았다. 기분 좋은 온도. 햇볕에 잘 마른 이불 같은 느낌이 익숙해 킬리는 눈을 감고 깊게 숨을 쉬었다. 손이 떨어지는 것을 기다려 눈을 뜨자 잔뜩 찌푸러진 이마가 그제야 조금 풀어진다.

“나만 남은 것은 아니야.”  
“그래, 하지만 필리. 어째서 ‘네’가 남은거야?”

무어라 답하려는 듯 몇 번이나 달싹이던 입술이 결국에는 한숨과 함께 다물어졌다. 깊은 눈동자를 바라보며 킬리는 손목을 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다. 부드럽게 끌려온 몸이 침대 위로 뉘어 킬리를 감싸안는다. ‘집’에서 그랬던 것 처럼. 필리는 가만가만 킬리의 머리카락을 쓸어주었다. 그것이 좋았다. 필리의 어깨에 이마를 기대었다. 어느 새 저보다 작아진 몸이지만 침대에서라면 그다지 문제가 될 것이 없다. 사실, 저 보다 크더라도 역시나 문제는 되지 않는다고 생각했다. 

“산은 여기에서 멀지 않아.”  
“그래, 멀지 않지.”

킬리가 필리의 품에 파고들었다. 징그럽다고 밀어내던 필리는 간데 없이 조심조심 보듬어 주는 것이 반가웠다. 잔뜩 응석을 부려도 아무도 그를 탓하지 않을 때는 역시나 앓아 눕고 난 침대 위에서였다. 킬리는 놓아버린 꿈의 끝자락을 바라보았다. 아주 오래 전의, 하지만 그다지 오래지 않은 시기의 그 때 처럼 둘은 잠시 그렇게 서로의 체온을 나누었다. 

“소린은. 삼촌은 우리를 데리러 올 거야.”

킬리가 필리를 바라보았다. 필리의 시선은 창 너머에 닿아있다. 대신 마주 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다.

“용을 물리치고, 왕이 되어 우리를 데리러 올 거야.”

누구에게랄 것 없는 말이었지만 킬리는 그 안에 담긴 확신과 불안을 읽었다. 산이, 고요하게 울부짖는다. 두 형제는 서로를 마주보았다.

“삼촌은 약속을 어긴 적이 없으니까.”  
“그리고 널 혼내야 하니까.” 

둘은 마주 본 채 웃었다. 길지 않은 웃음 소리가 사라진 후에도 끌어올린 입술은 흔들리지 않았다. 대신에, 다시 한 번 산이 느리게 울었다.


End file.
